rapturerebornmmorpgfandomcom-20200216-history
Part 121
Sitemap --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- - Lots More fabulous items/ideas for a Bioshock Rapture MMORPG --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- - Part 121 --- --- --- --- --- Running Jokes Accumulate Funniness (Its a Law of Nature) ' : Need several (even if they are lame by repetition they then get better ...) Just what you need - the 'comic relief' NPC 'Team' member who does/says stupid things that get you killed (or not). Getting AI to say things at the appropriate time is actually fairly hard. Logic to NOT have them repeat the same things too often isn't so hard. Timing is important for such humor. Absurd Arguments between your "Team' members reflecting some of the myths and superstitions which Splicers had, or opinions about whats going on in New Rapture (there's a reason YOU are the Team's Leader, and make decisions). Again having some relevance to the situation can be important. --- --- --- '''Legion of Decency (Pre 60s Public Censorship Board) Game Mode ' : All violence is 'adjusted' to show/be covered by "Pow!!", "Bang!", "Thunk!" and "Wham!", placardisms to keep the violence hidden from tender eyes of those unwilling to desire to witness mayhem in all its crudity and harshness. Possibly other moderations can be done such as laughter substituted for screams, and flower petals for the blood and guts being splashed about. Similarly, violent actions might have 60s-style dancing actions substituted. All controlled substance use would have drinking and smoking substituted (or gum chewing and bubble blowing, or the forensically cleaned content). All Cursing will be converted to Three Stooges styled gibberish terms ... "I'll Amortize Yah !!!" ... "Take THAT!!!"... An option for funny sound effects may be provided (Coconut sound being the most popular). --- --- '''Convenience Dealers : Many Players don't like tedious bargaining (Life Of Brian : "You MUST Haggle ... It Just isn't done without Haggling !!") with Vendors to sell the loot the Player picks up to pay for their more interesting explorations and things they actually want. So there would be general NPC dealers that you just dump all your generic loot in a pile, and they give you a 'fair' price (all kinds of weird stuff is useful, but it is alot of trouble to match it with a buyer (more than some Players are willing to do,anyway) -- that's where the vendor's profit comes from). Don't expect a machine to be able to do this (It was outright stupid and dim what things the Infinite BS game writers had some machines accept in payment -- jewelry/bullion (how EXACTLY do you make change to a 500 Eagle gold bar ???) ... only in the game to create some variation in 'Cash' type Loot and then having to be accepted by their equally dim Vending machines). Seriously, Why had they thought they needed this ? (Commercial customers in the Real World trade in money, but I guess this was one of those 'historicish' things the writer 'figgurrred out'.) Even more convenient : is when the Convenience Dealer can be found out on the edges of the Safe Areas - saving the Player from having to travel back, or dispatch the loot stuff back, to near the City Center. Such peddlers are also known to carry some few commonly useful items the Player might immediately need. --- --- --- Dehumidifiers As a Popular Consumer Product ... ''' : Musty smell would be a problem even if you could control the 'fishy' smell. Mildew would be common. Molds can actually be a health hazard. So getting an appropriate humidity level to maintain a comfortable environment would be desirable for those who could afford it. Can you imagine what those parts of Rapture in BS1/BS2 which had been previously flooded with seawater would smell like ? Think of 'tidepool' smell except in a place the wind doesn't constantly waft away the stink ... Vinegar to clean that ? Now imagine the smell of THAT itself in an enclosed space. Fans for moving air around... - '''A Water Purifier Would Likewise be Something Desirable : Drinking Water is only a small fraction of water use, and having drinking-water quality across the whole system (from the source) would be prohibitive. Other uses might not be particular about 'quality'( ex- one would be for agriculture). Upscale locales would have local filtration systems for the fresh water coming from Hephaestus. Bottled water from the Surface (or some unlikely local 'spring', AS ADVERTISED) would be a luxury item largely unaffordable by most inhabitants. Iron/steel water pipes still get rusty over time (copper pipes used in the better neighborhoods). The fresh water would also be utilized for 'hydronics' (steam and hot water heating systems) - taking heat off geothermally heated salt water from Hephaestus (which gets distributed about the city). Those (within a building or complex) are usually a closed system, and utilize fresh water to prevent mineralization problems in the machinery. - Noise : The Addition of sound-proofing for buildings was typically a desired improvement - with all that machinery throbbing night and day, vibrating through the solid structure. Sound pollution might be a significant issue. Likewise something to be avoided 'at cost'. - Many of the above things would probably be retrofitted as the issues became more apparent in certain locations (Remember the item about 'leaks' with the Wales Bros, and comments about that by McDonagh). Rich people could pay, lesser folk might have to 'live with it' in more than a few places. --- --- --- Details Seen - AE Depot : Interesting - looking at the AE traincars under repair/building (dismantling ??) in the AE Depot. Seeing the shell walls of at least 2 inch thick metal plate, and large heavy girder framework inside. Something like that (the vehicles construction) is needed for Rapture's depths (the water pressure at ~ 600 feet). It doesn't have to "float" (actually, you DON'T want it to float), so can be alot heavier than the water it displaces (versus what the Bathyspheres require). No doubt there would have to be lotsa very heavy batteries under the floor to drive it along its several mile routes for a good part of the day (need the recharging systems somewhere -- and water and electricity don't play nice). --- --- Vicious Circle : Perhaps when Tenenbaum mentions ADAM use requiring MORE and more ADAM use, much of what she was actually referring to was about the cosmetic and health problem repairs (ADAM Therapies) people used to fix up all the ugly side-effects that genetic modification ADAM Plasmid/Tonic use eventually caused. Medical was seen as much of ADAM's early use, and subsequently stabilizing/repairing a persons original tissue genetics from whatever changes a Plasmid or Tonic caused (undoing the remnant 'modification', which was foreign RNA), became more and more required as they made more drastic (and longer) changes to a person. This actually would be an important reason that Ryan DID NOT want to 'splice' his 'troops', because of such issues eventually disabling/maiming them (and all that extra ADAM it would take, which was already in short supply). Having his Security Men and Rapture's Militia being trained to use the new more powerful weapons would be a better solution. --- --- Le Rapturini : "Conshelf III" was a project done by Jacques Cousteau in 1965, where 6 men stayed down at 100 meters (~325 feet) in a habitat for 3 weeks, doing medical and work tests. The personnel had to breath a mixture of Heliox (helium and oxygen) (instead of air with nitrogen in it) to help prevent the deadly effects of normal air at that depth's pressure (and the transition when they arrived at the start and returned to the surface at its conclusion).. --- --- --- Crafting with Progressive Refinement (Crafting/Fabrication) ''' : * Specialization of Attributes (combination and exclusion trees, with varying patterns of effect) * Skill/Tools/Material/Components (Assistance ?) modifiers ('quality' increases potential success of work) * Particular Components or Design Specs being required (which need to be obtained or made, and would be created under similar fabrication mechanisms) * Progression is usually with a decreasing returns for each additional Attribute advancement * Higher item refinement entails higher chance of ruining the item (turning it into scrap), and allowing fewer retries to correct the botch. * Repairs of more Specialized/Refined Items are likewise more difficult * It helps to get rid of the tediously artificial "I manufactured 12000 guns/swords, and could have built an island from them if I piled them up", and "I make less money selling the items I make than the resources required to make them cost", and "The Items I can make, nobody wants them (including me) because the game is swamped with Quest Loot which is almost always better and easy to obtain". * Estimations given so the Player can judge the risk of their options * Calls for judgement by the Player of how far to attempt the refinement before the risk cancels out the potential benefits. * Logical Interactions of Components(if any) - equivalencies of quality required, etc... * Materials and Components (and Tools) still symbolic (not every detail of a real process need be present in the games Fabrication system), but enough to reflect something a bit more real. --- --- --- '''Take Me Out To The Ball Park : Potential mini-game activity (Player and their 'Team' NPCs and some 'ringers' (to fill out the required positions) to play baseball against other Players/NPC teams ???? The Rapture League, The Pennant ... Amateur play as a routine recreation (exercise and swinging a bat was good practice for 'blunt instrument' weapons). A fairly genteel game (except for the runner spiking the baseman ... or beaning the batter). Beer, Hotdogs, Peanuts and Crackerjacks... (and those giant foam hand-finger things hadn't been invented yet). --- --- --- A Moving Walkway : of a real one (Like those things they have at many airports...) What installation in Rapture is big enough to need one of these (around the bottom edge of the Stadium and to its Transit Hub ?) Note - one type was present/working at the 1893 Exposition (and again at the pixParis Exhibition in 1900) Probably is too expensive to be done for other than prestige. Best if it was preplanned, as Space would have to be allowed for its mechanism underneath. --- --- Curse The Black Spot (its probably melanoma) !!! ''' : So Some Splicers Became Pirates (some interesting surface adventures - Yo Ho, Yo Ho ...) And NO they don't use those transit Bathyspheres, which would sink instantly on opening that front door in its mostly still submerged hull when on the ocean's surface. "Captain Black Marrow" (ick), and other assorted monickers ... (Green Beard ???) These clowns are threatening Rapture's secrecy and security, and it is YOUR job to stop them !!! Many of these guys are creepy and LOOK like they belong on the Flying Dutchman. Bounty for their subs and any loot they possess. --- --- --- '''Ryan Wasn't Stupid ... (tho the writers might ... : Rapture was full of people (and they wouldn't be stupid either). From the start there would be things which needed arbitration, and the "ways things are done" being worked out/adjusted. The city had years (1946-52) before the ADAM thing was even started (and after that, medical technology made up most of it for several years). Ryan's system was to let people figure out their own way, but on the American model which allowed people to have local authority designated to handle things. We see nothing much of this in the game, which IS after all AFTER the Civil War has severely disturbed Rapture, and we likely get to go through the most disrupted parts of the City (The hunted Fontaine takes you through places that Ryan won't quickly lay hands on Jack). The author of the Rapture Novel also didn't "get it". Example - That Incident with Garbage dumped on competitors property leading to a murder-suicide - implied there are no ordinances which might be called upon to be enforced (How exactly an entire 'city' can exist in a state of anarchy is a misinterpretation of what Objectivism is.) --- --- "Gibbalicious" : A newly coined word for gratuitous blood/guts/flesh flying/pooling (gibblets being an existing gamer's term for this kind of thing). --- --- --- NPC Stories (Yet Another Player Created Asset) ' : NPCs in New Rapture, and other assorted places, could have 'Their Story' - an ongoing chain of events that Players can follow. Some parts of these stories might be Standard NPC Templates for events, and others would probably be customized to the specific character (Contests Would be Held). These would likely be NPCs the Players interact with frequently (or ones nearby to them). Some parts of these 'stories' might be lead-ins for Missions for the Players (and also instrumental in forwarding the "story"). These stories would be added to by the Player Creators (and definitely going through usual vetting system). Requires quite a bit of imagination to be employed to not be repetitive/generic. Probably could have variation depending on the status of the Player they are talking to. Cultural variations would likely be important to setting the context for these stories, as obviously would the place in the community the NPC has. These would be besides the usual common actions/responses/interactions done by most NPCs. The story arcs might eventually loop and be restarted (so that new Players might experience them ) or there possibly could be a branching-tree pattern to them that makes them vary as they progress or reoccur (to thwart the 'just look it up on the Internet' shortcut). Simultaneous independent plotlines could be running for the same NPC character. Subjects for these stories might be the various trials and tribulations of commerce, private matters, social involvement, etc ... in the current situation of Rapture shown in the MMORPG. --- --- --- '''BaS1 Wonderous Huge Flat Windows FIX !!! ' : Any idiot can make stupendously huge windows to offer a wondrous view, but that is not Sci-Fi compatible in Rapture. The windows NEED NOT be so large to still offer the same view of the City. Example - the one seen in the walkabout part of BaS1 on Market Street. They have at least 8000 tons of water pressure pressing against them (each pane). Magic Glass doesn't exist in Sci-Fi Rapture (and even the Novel's Ryanium material cannot be safely strong enough without being 5 feet thick, and THAT would be too optically-warping for such a nice clear view). So, the Market/High Street redo in the MMORPG will be a little more realistic (made with much smaller, multi-paned and WELL supported windows, down at the floor level). Note to game designers - the ocean at that depth is COMPLETELY DARK, and light fades VERY FAST (like sunlight intensity completely to black in a few hundred feet through the clearest of water), and is MURKY and obscured in a lesser distance. Unfortunately that reality conflicted with those pretty views you liked showing. --- --- --- 'The Linen Club (Takeoff on the Cotton Club, Harlem) ' : Jazz for the White Folk ... Could you get Heroin in Rapture ??? By the 40s it weren't the Reefer any more (the old drug of choice of jazz musicians, and those that were addicted probably wouldn't be coming to Rapture ...) Equivalent synthetic drugs... Can't do Everything in Rapture, even if its got lots and lots of geniuses. Can't really come in from the Real World, or the real world would have ALREADY been full of that synthetic if it was cheap to make. Not likely to be naturally growing Opiates (from Opium Poppies) for much the same reason. So whatever the drugs are, they will likely be expensive (and doubly so if they have to be smuggled). Such things are also harder to find 'up there' and thus would be harder to obtain and require more Surface connections for the smugglers -- all which would add further to any price. --- --- --- '1912 Columbia Raffle & Fair (the 'Stone the Colored-Lover and his *Bleep*' Scene) ' : A little too fixated on the fabricated game plot and NOT on making the game show the way real people of the time thought (supposedly the 'big' game element, hyped endlessly, allegedly portraying America 1912, yada, yada, yada...). It should be written 'FAIR' before 'Raffle' was mentioned (if at all) - unless everyone there is on some psychotic drug or SO bent on expressing their Righteous Outrage about miscegenation in Columbia. Historic Americans wouldn't be lining up to attempt murder against people guilty of miscegenation (race mixing). That's something that was handled in the dead of night, or outside town so as not to offend sensibilities of women and such. Imagine if Levine had the guts to show the case where it was a 'colored' man and a white woman. THAT would have been some scene, and apparently a little out of Levine's "comfort zone" for all the talk about "pushing the envelope" and such other blather. (A number of game critic mention the milque-toast lip-service paid (in the game) to the American 'social ills' which the game was alleged/supposed to exhibit.) Talking about such things in the endless interviews was NOT a replacement for actually showing them in the game. --- --- --- Infinite BS page '''Zion City, Illinois : Google it. Sounds alot like Columbia, so I wonder if it was possible as a root of the idea for Infinite BS's Columbia (except that it wasn't the Cultist Idolater Police State that Columbia was). --- --- --- Drunken Ryan - the Audio Diary : "Take Your Socialism, and Shove It Up Your Ass, Roosevelt !!!" "Oh Right, Celebraytin ..." "I thought I would have some decent competition (hic), but Fontaine just turned out to be a common thug ... We just watched as the ADAM, he had overdosed himself with(hic), reduced him to a puddle of rotten flesh. Kind of poetic ... just a piece of slime after all." *hic* "Who the Hell Said I was fricken Jewish ???..." "A seaslug an a smuggler an Fontaine walk into this bar ... Wait wait. Its TWO seaslugs an ..." --- --- --- Actual Ad : Temptations Made a Collar That Finally Gives Your Cat a Human Voice, So It Can Talk to You After all these millennia - A breakthrough ? Since the dawn of time, humans have been confounded by cats, those mystifyingly aloof creatures whose inner thoughts are famously inscrutable. But no longer! Temptations Cat Treats has invented a cat collar that lets your feline speak in a human voice—so you can finally understand (though probably not) exactly what she is trying to tell you. "The Temptations Catterbox", created by London ad agency adam&eve DDB, contains a microphone, speaker, Bluetooth technology and WiFi. It captures the cat's meows and translates them into human speech—words that may or may not actually be what they're trying to say. ((I wonder if an Accu-Vox could have something like this built into it ?? " Fluffy here. Want more Tuna human. I expect you to hold to your side of bargain.")) --- --- --- Fontaines Little Secret Additive : It came to me that there is NO reason why ADAM should have the significant addictive properties it is alleged to have. SO maybe an explanation is that Fontaine was adding some component to his product to give it that property. Maybe the story should really be Fontaine was adding Heroin (3,6-diacetyl ester of morphine) to his products, which made sure he would have lots of repeat business. Omitting its mention would lead to competitor's product not being as desirable. With the kind of bio-chemical research that went on in Rapture, artificial Heroin was completely possible, if the smuggling operation wasn't able to obtain Fontaines supply of it cheaper, or its required raw material. So Ryan continued it ? Perhaps after the 'Seized' stocks were used up he learned the truth, and thought it best to continue the addition, but in very-gradually decreasing amounts to eventually break that addiction (the continual ADAM use was by then confirmed for its disastrous effects on Citizen's physical and mental health, and Ryan DEFINITELY wanted that stopped.) Wouldn't competitors analyse Fontaines product (Ryan at least had the money for that) and spot it (if it was there) or was it something less common and harder to detect? A GENETIC component that causes the release of Endorphins (or something like that) maybe ? The 'civil war' then happened with a massive increase in use of ADAM for 'combat' purposes. An then ADAM became a mental addiction perceived as being needed for self-protection. Atlas may have continued doctoring the ADAM he supplied to his followers to maintain control over them. It is likely that those who were previously addicted continued to seek ADAM, even when there was no more Heroin, but being desperate for their 'fix', would continue to think so. A good question : Would this have anything to do with one of Suchong's 'good ideas' ???? --- --- --- Battleship Bay Implication of 'Surfing' ''' : It is a bit of an anachronism, with surfing not really being popular until the 20s (and that really only being as expositions by surfers from Hawaii). For ordinary 'white' people to be doing it large-scale -- that wasn't til the 40s when it was popularized. And in that artificial 'surf' environment THAT made it triply strange (there are these things called 'waves' required ...) Expecting waves to be in Columbia large enough to warrant surfing is almost funny. Boats (like rowboats) you can operate sufficiently in only 2 feet of water. You could have small waves to have the surge up a very shallow beach for effect (but not a very long 'run'...). For Surfing, where waves propel the surfboard, the waves have to be large/tall enough - 3 4 5 feet for 'easy' (there are wave machines that generate such in the Real World). You also need length' to surf a wave long enough for it to matter. And the whole scene hardly looks to me like 'the middle of a Civil War/Rebellion/Slave Uprising', so the story plot was a setting of a 'powderkeg', with the actions of Booker 'igniting' it. The talk of water reminds me of how much water modern people use, and where THAT would come from (adds up to more bulk/weight than for food and other supplies) -- again with Fantasy such things are "just taken care of" (kind of like how many modern people think - people who haven't a clue about where everything that they are-familiar-with/are-dependent-to-live-on comes from). The large boardwalk (on left) and whatever Battleship Bay buildings are (an indoor swimming pool ? Band Dance Hall ? Casino ?). A segment of not-too-deep water (enough for a 'dip' - could only extend 50 feet to the right - with that length of beach ) wouldn't be that much -- less then all that other stuff you see. That whole stretch of sand weighs more than a little by itself. --- --- --- '''Humor as an Art : Museum/Art Studios with audio visual presentations (good place to put all the stuff Players will create that doesn't fit anywhere else). * Interactive 'art' * Kinetoscopic Amusement (linedrawings, collage animation, simplified real video, etc ..) * Museum of Bad Ideas (including live action demonstrations) * Atrocities Against Art (the truely bad stuff) * 'Pop' Art (bubble gum as a medium - 3D) * Punch Line (how obscure can a joke be ?) --- --- --- The New Eden at 80 Proof : No Prohibition in Columbia ? The Anti-Saloon league and other temperance groups were very strong and active in the USA (particularly in the South and Rural North), and often attached to 'white' religious groups. That probably would get in the way of the Prophet's Profits (after all how else did a northern carpetbagger like Fink get away with contaminating Columbia with 'colored' convicts and Irish (cheap labor)?) It would have been a nice game element to make more/better/logical connections with the reality of those times. --- --- --- Questions (Which People Want To Know The Answers To) ' : Did Pre-Looney Columbia visit the 1896 Olympics (in Athens Greece) ? (The first modern olympics) The 1900 Exposition in Paris ?? (maybe Elizabeth possessed some memorabilia left over from that event that put her on that 'Paris' kick ...) Would Trans-orbital Lobotomy be an event in the Columbian Olympics ? --- --- --- '''The REALLY 'White City' ' : The 'good' parts of Columbia are so weirdly antiseptic. Sections the player goes through at night should have an army of cleaners (serfs) be seen swarming all about, eliminating any/all grunge to make it ready for the 'White People' the next day. Of course, that would mean the overseers would be there too, and probably make it impossible for Booker & Elizabeth to pass through unchallenged (sneaking past them all MIGHT have been a good game mechanism shift of gameplay -- instead of slaughtering everything in sight). Having to 'silence' an unfortunate 'Darkie' would be required/forced (to get past). Now that would be 'pushing the envelope', as Levine promised. You really aren't given a choice of NOT being made a mass-murderer, think about THAT when considering how 'good' this game supposedly was. BTW, The 1893 Exposition was called 'The White City', because all the Beaux Art buildings were covered in white plaster. --- --- --- 'Drowning, Drowning is Babylon !!! ' : Adonis Resort had been Flooded, AND for a long period of time (interior was filled/encrusted with sea growths that take time to grow). Was this also one of Sofia Lamb's actions against someone that displeased her ? Drowning more of Rapture's inhabitants who were unfortunate enough to be within her reach ?? Or was it done by people fighting back against her tyranny ?? So who repaired it to have it inhabitable by the time Delta shows up (more than a little time with Splicer camping stuff showing up)? --- --- --- 'A Not Much Talked About This Issue (In Polite Company...) ' : "In WWII a number of soldiers died of well, farts. When ascending in an unpressurized plane to 20,000 feet, it causes intestinal gas to expand 300%. I guess some guys couldn't fart quickly enough. They should have brought pigs along with them. Then when Porkie was ready to blow, fly over the enemy's plane and drop him. When Porkie goes Blammo you blow the enemy to hell !!" Amusing, but think of a related problem for Big Daddies (and Big Sisters and the Little Sisters we saw out on the Ocean). Compression of the body in the water (which "all of those above" apparently had to be immune to), and THEN the subject coming INSIDE Rapture where the pressure is 1 atmosphere (14 lb/in^2 versus 19+ atmospheres at 600 foot ocean depth). * Air mixed with 'methane' - potentially instantaneous explosion at high pressure (like in a diesel engine). * Massive expansion of the gases when the pressure gets reduced (inside) - 19 atm to 1 atm quickly ... * Needs some pretty trickey ADAM magic to handle these problems... Tonics for 'bloating' ... (they can't hold their breath like whales do -- who are subject to similar pressure changes). * Animals, like fish, in the water of the AE train airlocks had similar issues. The gases dissolved in their body fluids often would bubble like soda. --- --- --- ''' 3D VR (Virtual Reality) Type Environment for the MMORPG : Usually it is at least 4X as much a (GPU) Rendering load to do this (everything is rendered all 360 degrees (and up/down) -- incase you turn to look quickly, plus your peripheral vision) and thus more that the Server needs to feed continuously to the Client program (high detail would be filled in in-front of you if a limited angle view). Who knows, by the time this MMORPG (or similar) is working, the smartphones will have 3D 360 VR (unlikely the game industry will be brave enough to take the risk of such a paradigm shift ...) That is : IF the whole 3D concept isn't dropped by the industry (as it was 10 years ago) because of the Eye Strain (and worse) caused by the technology, which caused lawsuits to be VERY likely if the 3D mechanism became commonly used. Apparently, motion sickness caused by irregular framerates and 'rubberbanding' and sudden shifting of scenes is also a potential problem. --- --- --- Lotsa Toys, Beyond Most MMORPG Games : Alot of stuff in the MMORPG would just be things you never saw before, and you get to play with them (Interactive Props of all different sorts, in all different ways). How to keep Players from tearing things apart for 'bits' to use for other things ? (Possibly fixing them to make them work gives Prestige, XP, or somesuch). Penalties if you get caught (time in the Hoosegow(jail)) for destroying community owned objects). * Private property theft IS a crime ("No Laws" is just Bullshit -- Ryan just said "His Laws"). * Boobytraps that blow bits of hands off (expensive Repair Treatments ...). * Prestige loss for unwarranted destruction (at least within City Limits). * Angry Mobs of outraged Citizens that 'mess you up' ... (Peer Pressure is a significant social mechanism). --- --- --- Columbia - Not So Much a Flying City, but a Flying Insane Asylum : "Tears" warping minds, use of ADAM-based products, a Delusional Illogical Society, Air a bit too thin ... Would it have been a more interesting game if 'Crazy' was the underlying theme ? They coulda had alot more fun with it and had an excuse for BOTCHING what they (the designers/writers) pretend they portrayed. Comstock more of a Charles Manson type (Or closer to 'The Joker' ?) Oops, too many extra animations required for less repetitive and more active inhabitants ... My Bad. (There was only $100 mil spent on production after all... and strangely another $100 mil on marketing it). --- --- --- --- --- --- . . . . .